1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile steering wheel lock with alarm function, particularly to one having a locking means combined in a lock housing of a steering wheel lock body, the locking means comprising a sleeve, several core plates, two actuating rods, a driving member, a shell, an alarm device and a moving member, wherein the actuating rods can pass through the core plates and the driving member, the driving member having an axle rod fixed securely with a circuit plate of the alarm device and an end inserted in the moving member, the circuit plate of the alarm device having two actuating pieces respectively corresponding in location to the actuating rods and connecting a buzzer plate with electric cords, whereby when a matching key is inserted in the locking means, the key can match with the core plates to make the two actuating rods contact with or withdraw from the two actuating pieces simultaneously, thereby preventing the alarm device from sounding; otherwise, if other tools are inserted to force one of the first actuating rods to pass through the driving member to rotate the moving member, it is likely to have only one of the actuating rods to move forwards to contact with one of the actuating pieces of the circuit plate, thus activating said alarm device to sound for alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, most known conventional automobile steering wheel locks use a key for locking and unlocking. Such steering wheel locks provided with locking devices are adapted to be locked on the steering wheels to limit the rotation of the steering wheels, thereby preventing the automobiles from being stolen by thieves. Therefore, the locking devices are designed to be more and more complicated for increasing their anti-theft capacity. However, no matter how complicated these known locking devices are constructed, the lock cores of the locking devices are often easily pried open by skilled thieves with special tools or mater keys in a short time, thus losing the anti-theft function.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer an automobile steering wheel lock with alarm function by having a locking means combined in a lock housing of a steering wheel lock body, the locking means equipped with an alarm device.
The main feature of the invention is to provide an automobile steering wheel lock with alarm function mainly including:
a steering wheel lock body having a lock housing disposed at one side thereof, and a lock pin as well as a fix bolt disposed therein; and,
a locking means combined in the lock housing of the steering wheel lock body, comprising a sleeve, a first core plate, a second core plate, a third core plate, a first actuating rod, a second actuating rod, a driving member, a shell, an alarm device and a moving member; the sleeve having a keyhole formed at one side thereof and two opposite slide rails disposed in an inner wall therein, the two opposite slide rails provided with a plurality of engagement grooves corresponding in location to each other; the first, second and third core plates accommodated in the sleeve, each of the core plates having a central hole, a plurality of through holes and two notches corresponding in location to the two opposite slide rails of the sleeve; the first and second actuating rods accommodated in the sleeve, respectively fitted with a first spring and a second spring, and capable of passing through the core plates and the driving member, the first actuating rod having a retainer provided to be pushed by the third core plate, and the second actuating rod having a stop portion disposed at a top thereof and provided to be stopped against and pushed by the first core plate; the driving member accommodated in the sleeve and located below the third core plate and capable of being passed through by the first and second actuating rods, a third spring located in between the third core plate and the driving member; the driving member having an axle rod extending downwards from a lower surface thereof, the axle rod having an engagement block disposed at one end thereof; the shell connected with the sleeve and having a recess and a chamber, the recess having a through hole formed at a bottom thereof, the chamber extending from one side of the shell and communicating with the recess; the alarm device accommodated in the shell and comprising a circuit plate, a buzzer plate and a cap, the circuit plate fixed securely to the axle rod of the driving member and having two actuating pieces disposed on an upper surface of the circuit plate and respectively corresponding in location to the first and second actuating rods, the buzzer plate and the cap disposed in the chamber of the shell, the buzzer plate connecting the circuit plate with electric cords; the moving member attached to a bottom of the shell and having an insertion groove disposed in a center of one side thereof and corresponding in location to the through hole of the recess of the shell for the engagement block of the axle rod of the driving to insert in and engage firmly, the moving member having a block disposed at the other side thereof for moving the lock pin of the steering wheel lock body.